The Cat King
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: Firestar is the ruler of the forest and all of the animals. But one day, his brother, a cruel wolf named Kyowolf, murders him in cold blood. Now his son, Iancat, the prince must follow in his pawprints. T for violence, language, and mentions of sex.


The Cat King

Author's Note: I got this wonderful idea while watching the movie itself. I decided the characters of TAoI and the cat version I am writing relate to the characters of TLK - Iancat is Simba, Yukicat is Nala, Kyowolf is Scar.

As for the script I used, it is found here:

In the background, it is all black. A cat yowls, calling all of the animals to gather for the ceremony.

The sun rose over the forest, shooting out majestic sun rays over it.

MS:Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba[Here comes a lion, Father]

BS:Sithi uhhmm ingonyama[Oh yes, it's a lion]

A badger raised it's head to the sunrise, as did a herd of deer, as some squirrels emerged from a hole in a tree, looking at the sun. A mountain lion climbed a hill, turning to the sun, it's golden fur blazing in the light.

MS:

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

[Here comes a lion, Father]

BS:

Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Ingonyama

[Oh yes, it's a lion]

Two herons stepped through a lake, and looked at each other, before being joined by other herons as they soared into the sky and over the mountains and a herd of moose, were heading for the same destination. They flew over a large body of water, joined by smaller birds such as pigeons or doves. In another place, a herd of deer leaped across the plains.

MS:

Siyo Nqoba

[We're going to conquer]

BS:

Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

[A lion and a leopard come to this open place]

{repeats 5}  
Ingonyama nengw' unnamable (Sitha ngqwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)  
{repeats 1}

From over the hills emerged a caribou and her calf. They climb over a mountain and look down at the animals below them, before walking down to join them.

FS:

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
Some ants crawled on the branches, carrying pieces of leaf. Below them, a herd of wild horses galloped below.

FS:

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found

A flock of turkeys ran across the gorge, gobbling. Following them was a herd of giant moose. One  
of the turkeys gobbled in fear and scurried off as the moose almost stepped on it.

But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
A herd of horses galloped across a river, splashing across it as the sun reflected in the body of water.  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
On this line, a variety of animals climbed out of the river, such as cattle, horses, deer, and a large moose. Perched on it's antlers were a group of colorful, bright birds.

FS:

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
All of the animals reach their destination; a giant rock. A hawk with a feather headband, and a mouse with sunglasses who is riding on it, fly towards the rock. On it, stands a cat. He has orange fur, green eyes, and a scar on his chest. His name is Firestar; the king of the forest and ruler of all.

FS:

Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

On "Through despair and hope", the hawk, who was known as Hawkie, and the mouse, who was known as Lil Dan, land on the rock. Lil Dan climbs off and they both bow to Firestar, who smiles.

FS:

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding

The animals part and bow as a dark gray cat with a black tuft of fur on his head, sunglasses, and a stick in his mouth emerges. His name is Dancat. Firestar grins as he climbs up the rock and finally reaches the ledge.

They both embrace, showing that they are great friends with each other.

FS:

In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

Firestar lead Dancat into the inside of the rock, which is surrounded by other cats. Firestar walks up to his mate, a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Her name is Sandstorm. She licks a motionless, striped gray lump of fur in her paws. The lump moves and is revealed to be a kitten. He has brown eyes, a black tut of fur on his head like Dancat, and black stripes going all the way down his body. He is Iancat, the new prince. Dancat grinned and shook the stick at the kitten. The kitten batted at the stick, one of it's little claws coming out but then retracting. Dancat took one of the fruit on the stick and broke it open, sticking a claw in the juice and then dabbing it on the kitten's head. He then grabbed a pawful of sand and sprinkled it on Iancat's head, making him sneeze. Firestar and Sandstorm nuzzled and purred as Dancat picked up the kitten by the scruff and began to pad to the edge of the rock, while all of the animals watched in awe. As he reached the tip, he stood on his hind legs, picked up the kitten, and raised it into the air.

FS:

It's The Circle of Life  
The deer got on their hind legs and bucked wildly. The badgers roared in happiness.

FS:

And it moves us all  
The frogs began jumping up and down, ribbiting and croaking.  
Through despair and hope  
The horses reared, and neighed, throwing up dust from the ground.  
Through faith and love  
From the clouds shot a sunbeam, highlighting Iancat and Dancat on the rock.

FS:

Till we find our place

The animals began to bow, one by one. First the horses, then the moose, next the caribou, and so on.

FS:

On the path unwinding

The camera slowly zoomed out to a striking view of the presentation.

FS:

In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

A bass drum hit, and a black screen with "THE CAT KING" in blood-red caps appeared.

Author's Note: As for how Dancat can hold up Iancat, these cats have opposite thumbs and are sort of like furries…. except they're not.


End file.
